Diary of Oneshoters
by Legendoffun
Summary: Some spoilers and little notes from Hyrulian High and Camp Hyrule. Enjoy! (Cover image made by me) Currently complete.
1. Naryu's Journal

_Full story here. This replaces Oneshots: Hyrule High._

* * *

**Author's Note: This is One-shots: Hyule High rewritten. You might have thought you read it, but as I said earlier, it has been REWRITTEN! Each chapter will be bits from Hylia, Din, Naryu, Farore, Faron, Erick (OC), Skylar (OC), and (OC) Lance's journal. There is no order, besides the fact that I feel like rewriting this terribly written story, I hope you all enjoy! Criticism is accepted!**

* * *

_**Naryu's Journal**_

_**Wednesday**_

_Well, school was OK. I mean, Hylia was pretty upset about Skylar leaving for a while, but he came back. It seems like most of the time she just plans dislikes him, then she hates him, then she likes him. Can she every make up her mind? That girl in class is so jealous of me and Lance but... I've sen nicer guys in class. I mean, for instance, Alex. He has the perfect hair, has good grades, and is always nice. Derek doesn't have good grades, but he has good manners. Casey is rich and bossy, Malachi is smart but lazy. Yeah, they all have some good qualities._

_I don't blame that girl for hating me, but just because I **accidentally **dug my heel in Lance's foot on the first day does not mean she has to be rude. I mean, what did I do wrong? She pushed me into him! School was ok, but I rather have stayed home. Hylia's kidnapping was the last straw, and I actually believe Mara and Erick might have done it. I mean, who else would be a suspect?_

**_Thursday_**

_I came back from school 30 minutes ago, and nothing interesting is going on. Allen is won't be back until an hour, and TV is just junk. I have no emails, and no one is texting. I have to write about the history of Hyrule, mainly the hero and princess. But that isn't very interesting...  
_

**_Friday_**

_Finally, school is over for the week. Lance was sick, or least, that's what Faron said. I'm not sure if I can trust them. I'm going to visit Lance now.  
_

_..._

_He wasn't sick, he lied to me. I can't believe him! He's acting like... Ghirahim! That little rascal! I'm going to just ignore him! I don't believe him anymore, he is just going to lie again if he keeps this up. This was the fifth time this month! Forget Lance, that little good-for-nothing..._

**_Saturday_**

__I decided to forgive Lance. He wasn't lying, just felt sick for those three hours. He felt better after school ended and when I visited him, and he wanted to tell me that he probably wouldn't be at class on Monday. Well, at least he told me.__


	2. Hylia's Journal

**Author's Note: This story replaces Oneshots Hyrule High because that was poorly written. I hope you like this better. Sorry about the deleted chapters SkyKly, but if you want, I'll send you the original.  
**

* * *

**Hylia's Journal**

**Monday**

_School was ok, I guess. I don't mind Skylar, but I don't want him near me. I'll never forget the day he presented me a present on my birthday. A dead frog. You see now? That's what made me totally avoid him! That was so gross, and it keeps replaying in my mind every time I see him. It makes me sick.  
_

**Tuesday**

_Skylar wasn't here. I'm feeling better now. Yeah, I can focus, and present my reports without problems. But Mara, she is always my problem. She's like bullying me, and the principal doesn't believe me because that is his daughter. Yeah, very nice isn't it. I stole Naryu's tickets (don't tell!) and went to the movies three times with Skylar. Everytime it was hilarious! (Just don't tell the others! ;P )  
_

**Wednesday**

_Skylar's back. He said his mom took him to work instead of school. She's a teacher at his younger sister's school. And he had to help out. How did I get this information if I don't want to see him? Email? Text? No. Din told me that's what he said. He's fine if I avoid him for now._

**Thursday**

_I prefer when he isn't at school when I'm presenting my reports. He makes me so nervous, and I can hear every single comment he says. And that makes me more nervous, and I'm afraid that one day, I'm going to pass out in front of the class. That will be 'perfect'.  
_

**Friday**

_School's out for the weekend! Yes! Next week is that Karaoke Battle for the school, and then summer break is another two months. I can't wait for that. I'm so eager for that break away from Skylar! And the girls usually have a end-of-school sleepover bash! It's cool! They are inviting me!  
_

**Saturday**

___My dad was a bit worried when he saw my grades drop this week. He told me to study and get rid of all distractions. And he took away my phone. That kind of helped, but I'm so eager to find out who is text messaging me, and if I got any emails. I know, I sound like a computer person, who stays on forever. But that's not true. I have a sibling dragging me around. That is true.___


	3. Din's Journal

**Author's Note: This story replaces Oneshots Hyrule High because that was poorly written. I hope you like this better. Well, I should continue since you are waiting...  
**

* * *

**Din's Journal**

**Monday**

_Erick finally explained why he was ignoring Faron and Skylar. He says they are bullying his sister, Mara. I had no idea that was going on, or that Mara was his sister. He didn't lie to me, but he didn't tell me that either. I wonder if I should trust him instead of my friends? _

**Tuesday**

_Well, lunch at the cafeteria was a food fight. Some lunatic dropped gravy on my skirt, so I gave him a tomato. Then someone shouted 'food fight!' and chaos erupted. Why do people say that? It always means trouble. Anyway, I got in detention for that, and that's totally going to scar my report card. Great.  
_

**Wednesday**

_I'm glad this is the middle of the week. I can't wait til Friday. Some girls are targeting me. But they left when they were told on by Hylia. I think they were part of those Matter Spitters Naryu was talking about. And also, who chose that name? That was really ridiculous and dumb sounding.  
_

**Thursday  
**

_Tomorrow! Oh joy! School will be out for the week! I'm so exhausted and tired! I feel a bit sick after cleaning up my chalkboard 'mess'. I didn't actually do it. It was someone else who was making the room dusty by slapping the eraser (?) everywhere so it smelled like dust. Yuck!  
_

**Friday**

_Well, the room is now dust free, but it still smells like chalk. Math seemed so boring and distracting, my history test was a bust, and now my grades are dropping. Midterms are only next week. And what's worse is... I found Erick..with some other girl!  
_

**Saturday**

_I'm not sure if I can trust Erick anymore...I mean, he tells me he likes me, and then the next week he is with some other girl... -.- not cool at all. You know, I'm thinking of dumping him if he doesn't give me an explanation...  
_


	4. Naryu's Journal (2)

**Author's Note: Ok, I'll give you Farore's next week, and instead, I'll tell you about Naryu's second week. Here I go!  
**

* * *

**_[Naryu's Journal]. (Part 2 of ...)_**

**Friday**

_Lance took me to the ice cream parlor today. It was freezing cold inside. We had a tour guide named Misty, and she showed us how they made ice cream (but not their secret ingredients...). At the end of the tour Lance gave me a gallon of strawberry and sherbert ice cream! Well, I like both of them, but I can't eat all of it in one day. I came home to find that...my mom came back. Yes my mom. She had been missing for several months, and now she's back. But my dad told me something, I was a twin. And now my twin sister Sara is home. I thought is was just me and Allen and dad! Now we are a family of six, and dad says he is going to move us to a bigger house, but he won't make me leave the school I'm now at thank goodness! I can't wait to tell the rest. Sara is kind of like me, just she's shy, but man, she knows how to work at jobs better than me._

**Saturday**

_____We just had a quick hailstorm, and Sara told me something. That hailstorm was her doing. Her feelings control the weather, and sometimes she can do it herself. She told me she would run away so we wouldn't get hurt, but I told her about my powers, and that I could teach her to control hers. She said yes, and I told her to keep it a secret. That way, we would both be safe. She promised she would. She now sleeps with me until we get our new house in three weeks. I can't believe that it will be much bigger! I can't wait!_____

**_____..._____**

_**W.T.D.W.Y.S.B.W.Y.B.F**_

_or..._

_**W**hat **T**o **D**o **W**hen **Y**ou **S**witch **B**odies **W**ith **Y**our **B**est **F**riends. [Naryu's Journal]. (Part 2 of ...)_

* * *

_It is weird at first, but the first thing you want to do is,_

_Not say their name when they are in your body when a bunch of people are with you. You might look stupid. AND ruin their reputation._

_Another thing is, don't steal their boyfriend. I mean, flirt with your 'original' and forget who you are, so you have to explain it to them, and it looks ridiculous. _

_Third, _

_Don't do something they would regret. Like eat strawberry and fudge with mint, and find out that they are allergic to mint, and could get hives. Not very fun at all._

_Fourth,_

_Don't say something stupid when everyone thought they were smart. It makes you and them look stupid. REALLY DUMB..._

_Fifth,_

_I'm sure we all know about awkward silences and stops. That is NOT funny when you are part of the 'act'. It makes you look like you've gone nuts. I hope I've helped you learn some important things or...oh well, your hopeless. See you next time._


	5. The Story of the Ticket Thieves

**And here is the story of 'Ticket Thieves' the part - and - were guilty...**

* * *

_(Ticket Thieves!)  
_

Farore, Din and Naryu pacing in the room back and forth. They were questioning themselves about who stole Naryu's tickets that they had for the movie theater. They were leaving Hylia and Skylar to talk by themselves, because they said they went to the mall.

_Farore_

_I can't believe someone as dishonest as... Ghirahim would steal Naryu's tickets! We'll never get it back, and won't be able to go to the movies without the tickets that were inside! _

_Din_

_Gosh, who was that desperate to steal Naryu's? I can buy more than her myself, but I just don't feel like it.  
_

_Naryu_

_Those ratty thieves! I can't believe them! Stealing my wallet! And the movie tickets were in them! Ugh!  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, Faron, Erick and Lance are pacing back and forth thinking of who could have stolen it.

_Erick_

_I didn't steal it, I know I didn't. I think it is Faron. _

_Faron_

_Funny, everyone just can't get along with each other...  
_

_Lance_

_I wish I knew who took Naryu's money...drats...  
_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hylia and Skylar are exchanging happy glances with each other as they watch a movie 3 times, because they had six tickets. Each time, changing their outfits. They laughed at every single moment, for they knew what was going to happen. But when the rest find out... uh oh...

* * *

**Author's Note: **As I said, they will all be cheesy chapters, so if you don't like them, you don't need to wait for the next... 10 chapters? My responses to the characters this chapter.

* * *

**Faron** \- Doesn't really care

**Lance** \- Considerate

**Erick** \- Very...predictable

**Farore** \- Wow. Just Wow. Someone is Ghirahim.

**Naryu** \- I feel bad for you, but our culprits have been revealed already.

**Din** \- Really. You can buy more! Seriously!?

**Hylia **\- Wow, just wow. I can't believe how cruel and wicked that act was Hylia.

**Skylar **\- Really Skyce? You went 3 times with Hylia, deceived your friends, the register man, and probably a couple other people!

* * *

**Author's Note (2): **Hope you enjoyed! See you later, fan-fictioners!


	6. Farore's Journal

**Author's Note: This is Farore's Weekly Journal.  
**

* * *

_**[Farore's Journal]. (Part 1 of -)**_

_**Sunday**_

_After the incident Saturday night at the Alvins, Skylar only got more suspicious. I tried to convince him that they were good people, and if they were part of the gang, then they were just reporting the others. That would be a terrible idea though. But Skylar is just a blockhead, he never listens to anyone but Hylia and his parents.  
_

**_Monday_**

_School was normal, at least, if you can say this is normal. A flu is going through the school, and so we had to get a substitute teacher for math. This teacher, insisted that girls wear super short skirts, and guys wear no shirts. Of course, when I didn't do this, I almost got suspended. But then the principal noticed how inappropriate that was, and fired the teacher. So now, we need another math teacher, and if we don't get one, or if the original teacher doesn't get well real soon, it will just be study hall.  
_

**_Tuesday_**

_After school I went to my doctor's appointment. It went nicely, though I feel a little light-headed... write later...  
_

**_Wednesday_**

_Nothing much happened...that's not true. There was this new girl named Valeria, and she is always around Faron. And when she is around Faron, he ignores me. He doesn't sit next to me, he doesn't eat with me, he doesn't even study with me! I'm rather annoyed, that she's 'hogging' Faron. I will get that Valeria Roberts one day... I'm serious... I will...  
_

**_Thursday_**

_That Valeria Roberts drives me nuts! She makes Faron ignore me! And she is always with him! She always is talking to him, and is constantly ignoring me! I hate her! I mean...I don't really hate her, I just dislike her.  
_

**_Friday_**

_Faron hasn't invited me to his house lately, which is rather depressing. I guess he invited that Valeria girl instead. So now, I'm not calling him, I'm going to block and ignore him. And that's my last decision!  
_

**_Saturday_**

_Faron still hasn't invited me to his house. When I passed by his home, I felt the urge to look in the window. When I looked...Valeria and Faron were...were...were...kissing! So he likes me, and then kisses this other girl! Ugh! Forget him! I'm soo dumping him._

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's what Farore will be thinking in Hyrulian High in a little while. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!  
**


	7. Naryu's Journal (3)

**Author's Note: Here is Naryu's Journal Part 3 of -.**

_**[Naryu's Journal: Part 3 0f ...]**_

_**Sunday**_

_After my father left, I visited Lance. I left immediately though. That Valeria girl was there!_

**_Monday_**

_I sat in my room listening to depressing songs. Nothing very interesting._

**_Tuesday_**

_I'm not going to worry myself over Lance anymore. My life doesn't depend of this guy who isn't even my boyfriend or anything serious. My mom found the new house she wanted and bought it. We will be moving in next weekend._

**_Wednesday_**

_Hylia is acting very fussy over Skylar. She says he's acting weird._

**_Thursday_**

_I got a letter from my dad. He moved to Paris. He wants me to come visit him for a week in the summer._

**_Friday_**

_Farore's birthday today. I went over for her party. Unfortunately, she invited Valeria and Lance. Not that I'm jealous of them or anything..._

**_Saturday_**

_I spent about an hour on the computer before Sara came down dragging Allen by the ear. She said he was snooping in my diary. Thank goodness she's here, or all my secrets would out..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was kind of short and rushed. But if you closed your eyes.. does it almost seem like nothing changed at all? And if you closed you eyes, does it almost seem like you've read this before? (Sorry, that's one of my favorite songs, and I was listening to it, and I had to you know (quote)).**


	8. Important

**OK, no longer on hiatus. New chapters will only be about 200 words long.**

Farore's Journal

_I'm sick of Faron. I am glad we won't see each other as often once it is summer time. No more Valeria either. I can't believe he would try to kiss her in my face. That was even worse._

_Naryu is going to visit her dad for two weeks in Paris. We won't be hearing much from her..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Done and done. Sorry it is short, there will be a sequel for Hyrulian High. I will reveal the title name later. Peace.**


	9. Hylia's Journal (2)

**Author's Note: I can't remember the last time I've updated, but it doesn't really matter. The one who is writing is Hylia.**

* * *

_I just can't believe Skylar wanted us to stop being friends just because he wouldn't stop saying Erick and Mara attempted to nab me. I mean, what kind of friend hates the rest? Also, Lance is jealous, because Naryu supposedly (or at least, this is what I've heard), has a new boyfriend. But wait. I didn't even know she had one before that! How come I'm not in the loop :(_

* * *

_Naryu's birthday is coming up, and she invited all of us. Unfortunately for Lance, that means James. And to Erick's horror, Keith Willman. Anyway, time to close the book, I've got work to finish up. After all, school is ending in a week!_

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it, the shortest (I think) update I've written for this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, these character are from the story: Hyrulian High. You don't understand this, read the latest chapters. Anyway, LoF out.**


	10. Spoiler, Hyrulian High future chapter!

**Author's Note: Just so you all know, I'm ending this story in about two chapters. Updates on other stories on hold until this is finished. This one and the next are spoilers for what's to come in HH (Hyrulian High).**

* * *

_My phone just wouldn't stop ringing. Ever since I got out of the plane, and turned it on, it's been ringing off the hook. I checked my phone to see who was calling. It was Lance. I don't know what I said but I didn't exactly tell him to call me like every second I didn't pick up. Plus, he wasn't leaving any voice mail. I finally decided to just pick it up._

_'Hello?'_

_'Is this Naryu Lanara?'_

_'Yes? Lance is that you? Who is this?'_

_'Excuse me ma'am but this isn't Lance, this is -'_

_The other line cut off. I had no idea what they were trying to say, but it seemed like someone got Lance's phone, and they were trying to contact me. I wonder why..._

* * *

**Just so you know, this is for the next book, which I will not be naming Hyrulian High: Next Year, because I had a new idea!**


	11. Who's This?

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter, and it will be told from a mystery p.o.v. new characters, ocs and people. That is, for the next book of Hyrulian high. If you want, I'll send out my prequel of the next book, A Fresh Start. Anyway, I'll start the beginning of the end of DoO.**

* * *

_?! Where am I... my head is a fuzz. I see my surroundings before lifting my head. I immediately stop, feeling a burning in my body. Instead, I try talking.  
_

"Where am I?"

"Well, you're at my father's home." A voice said. A blurry face cleared, allowing me to see a girl with lightish blue hair.

"H-have you seen my brother?"

"Huh? No, I found you outside alone. No one was around."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Naryu, what's your name?"

"Eevee. Evelyn Brit... and my brother's name is Jesse. He has black hair and blue eyes."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Eevee, where are you from?"

"I-I can't remember. It's a distant blur. But I do remember one thing. It was this guy. His name...his name was Lance Lanes."

"What? No, wait are you like his girlfriend or something?"

"I don't know, but all I seem to remember, is that nothing clear but the name Lance Lanes shows up."

"That's strange. And I thought Lance would have told me about his other friends..."

* * *

**Do I spot a hint of jealousy Naryu? Anyway, full story about Eeeve and Jesse's life won't just pop up, either I clear up my schedule for it, or a request. Any? Any?  
**


End file.
